tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lightbearer
The Lightbearer event is an event occurring in November in which participants must keep basins lit. It was first introduced in 2009 ( ) but already tested in the tester server preceding the summer update of 2009 and again in the test server preceding the autumn patch of 2009. The event consists of keeping 10 different Lightbringer's Basins burning for 96 hours. Each player can use each of them only once within 5 days. The torch is used to keep the Lightbringer's Basins burning and vanishes in 24 hours, unless you log out or put the torch in your Depot. You may use a borrowed torch to light a location, extending its time for 2 hours. After using your magical torch on the basins you have a chance to get 5 minutes of respawn. Creatures that respawn depends on what basin you are and they can come in packs from 1 to 5. The respawns increase in difficulty up to the 3rd or 4th respawn, and then decrease again. For the Plains of Havoc and Magician Quarter locations the spawned monsters are particularly difficult, and even high level players may want a 2nd player there to assist with killing them. The event requires a lot of teamwork and organization, especially on servers with few people. Basins locations There are 10 Lightbringer's Basins: Formogar Glacier Basin creatures: Bane of Light (?). You will face Crystal Spiders, Ice Golems, Wyverns and Mammoths on the way to basin. Go north from depot/carpet, use levitate on the blue spots, red spot is the basin Near Knightwatch Tower Basin creatures: Midnight Warrior Go to the Plains of Havoc and follow the map. You will face Wyverns, Giant Spiders, possible Cyclopses and all kind of Orcs on the way. Forbidden Lands (near behemoth cave) Basin creatures: Midnight Spawn Dwacatra Prison Basin creatures: Bride of Night Don't forget your Key 3802 to enter Dwacatra. You will face one Orc Berserker, Dwarf Guards and some weaker creatures on the way. Bonebeast Island Basin creatures: Shadow Hound Edron Demon single spawn (not in demon room) Basin creatures: Herald of Gloom Drefia near Necromancer Quest Basin creatures: Acolyte of Darkness Hellgate library floor Basin creatures: Nightslayer Tarpit Tomb (first hunting floor, a bit northwest of entrance) Basin creatures: Doomsday Cultist Magician Quarter (Hellspawns) Basin creatures: Duskbringer Consequences Failing leads to raids of Essences of Darkness in every city. Winning leads to raids of Spirits of Light in every city, and the possibility to get rewards. Bad Side If the event is failed, the following creatures can be fought on the bad side of the Temple of Light: They deal a lot of damage, have a lot of hitpoints, and are not intended to be killed (although it is technically possible to kill them). Good Side If the event ends in success, the following creatures can be fought on the good side of the Temple of Light: There is no more Good Side Creatures since 2010. Rewards After the Christmas Update 2009, you can get the rewards south of Kazordoon Main Gate, after going through an ore wagon. There, you will find 4 chests. Players were very disatisfied with the initial rewards planned. As a result, CIP added this reward room. CIP said that this is what they could implement this year (after the event was already finished.) This suggests that the rewards for next year will be different. The rewards are different based on how many basins you lit. The quest only counts basins that were lit after you talked to the NPC and received your torch. For the purposes of rewards, it is recommended not to light basins until you have talked to Lucius. A Blue Backpack containing: *Brocade Backpack with 20 Ultimate Health Potions *Brocade Backpack with 20 Great Mana Potions *Brocade Backpack with 20 Strong Mana Potions *Brocade Backpack with 20 Great Spirit Potions *Brocade Backpack with 20 Great Health Potions *Brocade Backpack with 6 Berserk Potions , 6 Bullseye Potions and 6 Mastermind Potions A Brocade Backpack containing: *100 Assassin Stars *100 Infernal Bolts *20 Enchanted Spears A Brocade Backpack containing: *Death Ring *Ring of Healing *Giant Shimmering Pearl *50 Christmas Tokens *2 Gold Ingots *30 Small Topazes *Stealth Ring *Time Ring A Brocade Backpack containing: *Icicle Rune with 99 Charges *Avalanche Rune with 99 Charges *Heavy Magic Missile Rune with 99 Charges *Fireball Rune with 99 Charges *Great Fireball Rune with 99 Charges *Explosion Rune with 99 Charges *Thunderstorm Rune with 99 Charges In the middle of the room, you can also find the Fafnar Statue in case you didn't get your Golden Fafnar Trophy or Silver Fafnar Trophy before. At the far end of this room, there is a teleport that leads you to some other rewards but only accessible for players that lit all basins. These 3 Chests contains: A Crown Backpack with: *50 Demonic Essences *4 Gold Ingots *40 Small Diamonds *Violet Gem *Might Ring *2 Ring of Healings A Moon Backpack with: *Sudden Death Rune (99 charges) *Magic Wall Rune (99 charges) *Holy Missile Rune (99 charges) A Brocade Backpack with: *300 Infernal Bolts *200 Assassin Stars Category:Events